battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cli-One (Alien/Floating)
Cli-One (破壊生物クオリネン Hakai seibutsu kuorinen, The destroying life form Clione) is the boss of the Moon in Into the Future Chapter 1. Enemy This enemy has a very long range, and high stats when first met. It advances very slowly and has a moderate attack cooldown and a long animation. It also has a chance to decrease the attack power of your cats, which makes this enemy very annoying. Overall, not as much of a threat as the Angelic variant. If the player has no anti-Alien treasures, she has a whopping 840,000 HP and 9800 damage, making her pretty much impossible to beat when the player first encounters her. When the player has all of Chapter 1's anti-Alien Treasures, she has 600,000 HP and 7000 damage, making it very hard, but manageable. In fact, this attack power isn't that gruesome as there are many cats who can endure it. You'll need to defeat her with these stats if you want to proceed to Chapter 2. When the player decides to fight her with Chapter 1 & 2's anti-Alien Treasures, she has 360,000 HP and 4200 damage, pretty easy to defeat with high enough leveled cats. Finally, when the player has all anti-Alien treasures, Cli-One only has 120,000 HP and 1400 damage, making her very easy in Chapter 1 of Into the Future. Strategy Catman and Surfer Cat are useful against her. She is easily knocked back by Bahamut Cat, Jamiera Cat, Warlock and Pierre, Takeda Shingen and Catman. The Cat Cannon can stop her attacks. Radiant Aphrodite will demolish this enemy, as she deals massive damage to Aliens, and can hit Cli-One if properly positioned. Super Galaxy Cosmo outranges Cli-One, dealing lots of damage and knocking her back. Most Crazed Cats will be a big help, Crazed Cat and Crazed Tank in particular. You should treat Cli-One like a upgraded, more advanced version of Nyandam. There is another method by which you can win. First send some cats to the defense post (shield). So, wait a bit to increase your rate on your money and then you can attack. I forgot to mention that for this level you need to use Rich Cat, Sniper The Cat, and Speed up if you want to finish faster. Ok. And after the boss appeared you now have accumulated money and you can buy your cats. But not any kind of cats! You have to have cats I think are against floating and of course the aliens of course have to be the best, now I do not have a cat name in my head but ... you have very, very careful how you choose cats. If you still have room in your inventory you can add Ubers but they will be of the same type of enemies (Flot. And Alien). So as I said when the boss shows up, you quickly spawned cats. Or you can send cats before they come so keep it away from your castle. In a short time you will laugh (say) because you will see how much damage it takes. However Bahamut and Valkyrie as well will be helpful in a way.But do not forget the crazed cats because they will help you a lot. However, don't underestimate the supporting units. The Elizabeth The LVIth can easily plow through your attackers, and the LeMurrs can also destroy your meatsheilds very easily. If you have Jiangshi Cat, bring it with you. Description Encounters Into the Future Stage 1-48: Moon (100% strength magnification) Cats of the Cosmos Stage 2-35: Mertoz (750% strength magnification) Stage 3-35: Mertoz (1600%) strength magnification) Stories of Legend Stage 33-5: Close Encounters (2000% strength magnification) Stage 40-1: Narrow Docks (800% strength magnification) Uncanny Legends Stage 9-6: Heron’s Call (1600% strength magnification) Variants Cruel Angel Clionel (Angel) An Angel variant with more health and damage, fewer knockbacks, faster attacks, and can slow cats, but can't attack cats near it. Stats :These are Cli-One's base stats, it can be anywhere from 5 to 7 times stronger depending on the treasure you have. :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies because of this. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack motion end until the next attack motion start. : *Above stats are with 600% anti-Unstarred Alien Treasures; see below for stats without all Treasures. : *Anti-Unstarred Alien Treasures include Aqua Crystal and Plasma Crystal. Trivia * This enemy is most likely intended to be a sea angel, sometimes called a "clione". * Her appearance and attack animation may also be a reference to the Angels in Neon Genesis Evangelion. The description tends to be a reference of the moon in the Rebuild of Evangelion's movies, where a part of the plot takes place. * When opening her head to attack, she's similar to the aliens in the sci-fi horror manga Parasyte Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/178.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Ursamajor | Nimoy Bore >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Into the Future Enemies Category:Alien Enemies Category:Floating Enemies Category:Enemies with Weaken Ability